Do Scars Heal?
by Saint Marianne
Summary: "I could hear your veins pulsing, and the thump of this heart, glob how it tears me, rips me apart... i know it, some how, it was all of my fault, into the grout lines spreading like hell oh you wouldn't understand... I remember... you shattered along with all of my thoughts. I need someone now, I need you now... save me, please. Save me from myself."
1. Chapter 1

Marceline woke from a sweet, vivid, dream to the muffled car horns, and blaring sirens of the night. Groaning, she streched her arms and stumbled from her bed, navigating around clothes flung carelessly on the floor the night before. The floor was cold on her bare feet. She lifted off the ground and leaned against the windowsill, watching as dusk fell over the cityscape. The air was crisp and purples and blues painted the sky. She listened for the vibe of guitar strings she welcomed every night. Anyone could recognize the tune if they really listened. But, nobody cared enough. She hummed along for awhile, waiting for the streetlights to come on before heading out_____. _With her small back pack slung over her shoulder; Marceline zipped up her coat and left.

She walked down the hallway with the chipping beige paint. Past the glaring, adolescents loitering in the inner courtyard of the building. The smell of distilled spirits stung her nose as she walked by. Marceline wrapped her scarf around her neck before pulling the door open. The wind howled as it swept into the warm building.

Marceline ran out to the sidewalk, spotting her old friend huddling on the stairs of the church.

"Hey Simon." Marceline said warmly. The old man lay slumped in his corner, starting to nod off against the case of his guitar. "Simon!" She yelled, nudging him awake.

"Oh, hello Marceline." He said, tugging on his green, knit hat.

Marceline put her bag down next to her and emptied it. "Here it's cold tonight." Marceline said, draping a blanket over his shoulders.

"Thank you Marcy. I-If you don't mind me asking, well, why aren't you with your family? It's Christmas Eve."

"My dad doesn't like Christmas." She mumbled, trying not to give away too much information. "And, I got you Santa." His snowy white beard seem to make the nickname appropriate. "Oh, I brought you some hot coffee." Marceline grinned passing him a black thermos.

He twisted off the lid smiling at the blackish liquid. He sipped the coffee, his chubby pink fingers wrapped around the mug. The warmth gave a rosy glow to his cheeks.

Simon laughed, "you remind me of my daughter."

Marceline giggled at the comment. "Thank you. Well I better get going."

"Wait! Before you go."Simon said, beckoning.

"What?"

He took a hold of her hat pulling it down by her ears, "stay warm." He smiled.

"Bye Santa." She said, then placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Marceline walked the dead streets to the library. She could see a few guys leering at her. But she wasn't worried, after all how many people have fought a vampire/demon like her and lived?

"Hey! Muñeca!" One of them called out.

Marceline looked over her shoulder. Damn... She tugged on her hood, maybe he wont recognize her.

After a few short steps their numbers multiplied, two, three, then six. The mob followed her as she crossed the street. Marceline ran towards the library and tried to pull the doors open but they wouldn't budge. The librarian walked over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

"Please help me! Open the door!" She cried pointing over to her ex-boyfriends. The librarian simply looked at her and shook her head 'no.' Marceline looked behind her, the boys less than five feet away. She punched the door leaving a dent in the metal.

As she turned to run Ash grabbed her hood, yanking her back. He had her pinned against the wall.

"What the fuck, Ash? Can we be civil?" Marceline asked annoyed while she struggled to get free of his tight grip.

"Why you hang around with... them?" He asked. Ash ran his hands along her jawline. "They hate us!" He growled as he tightened his fingers around her neck. "Cause you think it'll ease your guilt? I'll show you love," he whispered. "Does that sound familiar? Damn it! it should, you said it!" He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked it away. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked viciously.

Without a word, she turned her gaze away from him.

"Just tell me why!" He demanded.

"Stop it, you dont know anything!" Marceline barked.

"It was you. You killed him, you killed a mortal! Didn't you?" He said breathing on her neck.

"No, no. That isn't true." Another tear escaped from her eyes. "stop it," she whimpered.

"You're suppose to be a killer, aren't you? Cutthroat right?" Marceline shuddered, his snake-like tongue brushed against her tear stained face.

"Stop it!" She looked over at Guy, pleading with him. But as usual he just stood there watching, with this stupid, emotionless blah of a face. Utterly useless.

Ash gripped her head between his hands, forcing her to stare at him. "Mírame, don't say I didn't warn you. Stop wasting your time on mortals. You understand me?"

Marceline looked down at her feet, she couldn't bare to look at him. Ash pulled away.

"Are you really gonna make me do this? Bring him here." Ash commanded. His cronies dragged a frail, old man over and pushed him to the ground. The man looked at Marceline, the ghastly pallor of his face and distinct features were familiar.

"Marceline, what's going on?" Simon asked confused.

Marceline begged, "no! Leave him alone, don't hurt him!" Marceline paniced. "Santa get out of here." She gestured for him to run.

Ash lifted the old man off the ground with one hand, and had pulled the gun out of his pocket with the other. His hand trembled a bit. Simon flinched when the cold metal touched his forehead. Ash faltered.

"No, this'll be to fast, to easy."

He put the gun back into his pocket. Both Simon and Marceline let out a sigh of relief.

"Great, if you could just put me down now, I'll be on my way." Simon grinned ear to ear.

But instead, Ash pulled him up higher. Marceline closed her eyes. She felt a spray of blood sprinkle onto her face. It was warm and wet, dripping down her face. When she opened her eyes, Simon's skull shattered like glass against the brick wall. Ash opened his mouth wide, a set of fangs descended into the old mans flesh. The sound of a knife slicing through an apple invaded Marceline's ears.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but there were no words. All that came out were shrill cries that tore through her chest and convulsed her thin frame. She fell to his side.

"You never told me you were a-"

"Vampire. There's a lot of things you don't know about me hun." Ash grinned, blood smeared on his face. "I cant say I'm really sorry though," he snarled.

Hot, red tears were running down Marceline's cheeks and dripping off her chin. Marceline stared, blood dripping down the grout lines of the brick wall in the shape of a heartagram. She let out a hellish laugh, "you think I care?" Her skin darkend to an scaly, unholy, shadow like black with bright crimson goat-slitted eyes. Marceline hissed, displaying an array of jagged fangs and teeth .

Despite the warning Ash slammed her body into the wall.

"Fuck off!" She snarled, reaching into his mouth. Her fingers twisting around his tounge, pulling him to the floor with inhuman strength. She swung at his face. His skin parted around her fingers as Marceline wrenched her blade like nails through his cheek. Her thumb drilled into his jaw, getting a good grip on his face. Red liquid with the constancy of ink flowed down his face.

Marceline picked him up, and levitated a foot off the ground. She roughly toyed with the boys' face in her hands. She felt his difficulty breathing with her fingers pressed up against his throat. She could faintly hear his choked screams over her own thoughts. She could easily snap his neck, but it's not her place to take a life, even at this moment. She spent some time tightening and loosening her grip. His skin was so soft under her nails, she contemplated slicing it, and severing the arteries just beneth that thin layer.

They watched in horror as Marceline brutally, tore at his face. Ash's limbs flailed around with chilling screams as sprays of blood sprinkled the sidewalk.

His solid black eyes pleading with hers for forgiveness. Satisfied, Marceline yanked her bloody fingers out of the boys' mouth and released the body. It dropped to the concrete with a thud.

He trembled on the floor, the metallic taste of blood welling up in his mouth. "You little bitch!" He mumbled feeling around the five puncture wounds in his left cheek. Massive amounts of blood pooled around his face.

Marceline's expression was cold and unfeeling. She wiped her hand on her coat, red streaks stained the gray fabric.

"It didn't have to be this way." Marceline whispered. "I'm truly sorry." She looked over at the streetlight counting in her head till green.

She had eight seconds. Marceline didn't bother to look back at them. She continued to walk into the middle of the street.

_Four... three... two... one... _A single tear rolled down her cheek.

The car came speeding down the road, and she made no attempt to run.

The driver slammed on the brakes. The car horn blaring, but it was to late. The squeals of grinding metal, the crunch of glass beneath the tires like snow echoed for what felt like centuries. And then came the scilence.

The car door flung open. The driver ran to the front of his car and stood over Marceline's limp and mangled body.

"She's dead! She's dead! I killed her, I'm going to jail!" He cried. He looked away and placed his head on the car.

Guy walked over to the body, sure that Marceline was dead. She had an ill grin, blood seeping from her lips. Her raven hair was matted with blood. But to his surprise, Marceline's chest rose and fell, like normal. The gash above her brow began to close. Like time was going in reverse.


	2. Chapter 2

_"No..." Marceline said to herself. She hid behind the few trash cans at the far end of the alley. The athorities couldn't be far. She was sure Ash was going to pin the murder on her. Marcy hugged her knees and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds consealed the moon and all it's stars; manifesting her inner chaos as a gloomy, damp fog._

The back of her head scraped against the brick wall of the building. Low squeals of police seirens echoed through the projects. Soon after, red and blue lights crept into her darkness. The policemen shouted.

"Check over there!"

Their flashlights bounced along the floor. She looked down at her hand, red stained the creases of her palm. She closed her eyes tight. She wipped away the salt water tears rolling down her face, smearing blood onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Marceline sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It was me." She coughed. She felt herself fade into the shadows, blending so well she was invisible to the naked eye. Under this safety, she cried loud, "it was me, you stupid, stupid boy!" Marceline cried, "I'm sorry. Okay?" She tried to steady her breathing, but to no avail. She sang out a melody sad, but pure. _She tears up as her voice breaks_

"_I was there, and i know it's been years, _

_but I... Can't shake these emotions... _

_I've been guilty for-ever... _

_And sometimes... I start thinking,_

___If I had been gone __you would have lived long_

_Then I apologized for my existing, _

_cause it's just so hard to heal,_

_After all there was to feel..._

_ I still hear your veins pulsing, _

_the thump of this... heart,_

_And it's making me crazy..._

_glob how it tears me, rips me apart... _

_It was all my fault, and-now I'm trying my best to buy pain_

_I still feel your finger tips brush away, _

_for glob's sake please stay_

_Then everything'll be alright, there'll be no need to ache_."

_She ran her fingers through her scalp, removing her hat. _"No need to ache... I'm sorry," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marceline!" Squealed a voice, "Marceline!" She looked around the garbage cans searching for the voice's owner. "Marceline! I'm all grown up now!" It cried as if she couldn't hear it. The ground began to shake. Marceline ran towards the road. But in its place was giant white screen that touched the sky.

"No!" Marceline cried. She ran in the opposite direction but the images surrounded her. A bright light consumed her, and released her in the center of a road_. _Flurries of ashes swirled around her head. Small cries wailing in the distance. The sound buzzed in her ears. It was sad... and upsetting. A scowl crept onto her face. Smoke blurred her vision so that she could faintly see the sillouet of a small child. It crept closer to her till they were face to face_. _It cried at the top of it's lungs, so loud she nearly went deaf. Marceline felt a wet substance dripping down from her ears and wiped it away. Her finger were stained red. The black shadow melted from the squealing child's face... it was her. Marceline cried. "No, no, no!" She yelled, watching the planes dive above her head. She grabbed her younger self and ran into the nearest shelter. They sat under a table. She held the child in her arms, rocking back and forth, "shhhh. Please, please stop crying_."_

* * *

Marceline's eyes shot open, her forehead resting on his bare chest. His hands were stroking her hair while she listened to the thump of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins. The sound was unfamiliar to her. She had only pretended to have a heart beat.

"Finn?" She whispered softly. His smile was warm and inviting, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back. Even though he was twenty one, his face was still child-like to her; round and slightly pudgy. Gently, she combed the stray hair out of his face, revealing his teal blue eyes. "Are you gonna tell Flame princess?"

"Of course not, she'd flip." He said honestly. Marceline pushed him away. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, dragging the quilt with her to cover her body.

She threw on a t-shirt and looked in the mirror. There was no reflection. She turned on the fauset to the bath tub, letting the hot water run. It swirled down the drain a few times before she flicked the drain stopper on. She sat on the counter, swearing, waiting for the tub to fill.

Finn knocked on the door.

"Marceline open up..."

"Leave me alone." She shouted.

"What's wrong Marcy?"

"Just a dream... It was a dream. Wasn't it?" She mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The tub was filled with hot water, Marceline just looked at it. She couldn't decide whether really did want a hot bath.

"Finn, just go home." She said through the door.

"Fine." Finn barked, a little aggravated.

She listened for him to leave then came back out. Oddly enough she was disappointed with herself, she actually didn't want him gone. It was a force of habit to make people leave her home.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?" She shouted, falling onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling watching the lanterns flicker above her head. Her hands trembled. She felt the nausea settling in again. She rubbed her temples, trying to dispel the fierce headache. The lights popped leaving her in complete darkness. "fuck..." She mumbled, closing her eyes, slowly fading away.

She stood in the alleyway, police sirens sounded.

"Wait... Didn't we do this already?" Marceline asked herself. She investigated her surrounding a bit more. There was a white door with a gold knob at the back end of the alley. She took a few steps towards it, each time it got farther away. Determined to get through it and out of the bizarre city, she ran, but to no avail. She stopped herself, panting. "I wonder..." Marceline stared at her hand, bringing her thumb closer to her lips. "If this is a dream then..." She opened her mouth wide, her fangs came crashing down on her finger. "Ow ffff-Fucking-Bul-!" She cried. A blob of blood dripped off her thumb.


End file.
